


Life is all about challenges

by Saku015



Series: Kagakuro Week 2016 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boyfriends, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Achieving Kagami-kun to like Nigou is a long and rocky road.





	Life is all about challenges

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Challenge.

Nigou had loved Kagami-kun from the start and Kuroko really could not understand how could Kagami-kun not feel the same. Nigou tried to shower him with all of his affection – if he could catch Kagami-kun of course and if he wanted to be honest, Kuroko enjoyed watching his partners’ suffering.

However, as time passed by, their relationship started to change. The first time Kuroko noticed it was when they were caught by a sudden summer rain. Nigou, Kagami-kun and he were at a street basketball court when it came out of nowhere.

”Are you cold?” Kagami-kun asked him when they were at Kagami-kuns’ place.

”Yes, but poor Nigou is soaking wet!” Kuroko said, lifting up the puppy who let out a whine, looking at Kagami with begging eyes.

”Don’t look at me like that, damn it!” Kagami exclaimed, while pulling out his towel from his bag. 

He gave it to Kuroko, so he could dry Nigou. Said dog barked happily and as a thank you, licked Kagami’s hand. Kagami let out a rather girly shriek, backing to the wall.

”I had no idea that Kagami-kun can sound like that,” Kuroko said on a wondering voice, without trying to hide his smirk.

 

The second time it happened was the winter of their second year of high school. On that morning, Kuroko had to rush to school and he totally had forgotten Nigou’s little jersey.

”Won’t he catch a cold?” Kagami asked, pointing at the slightly shivering Nigou who walked beside them. 

Kuroko leaned down and picked him up. Nigou looked at him with his big blue eyes, letting out a small whine. Kuroko narrowed his eyes in frustration. He was the worst owner ever! He turned towards Kagami and was bewildered seeing him taking off of his scarf.

”Kagami-kun-” Kuroko started, but could not finish it, because Kagami took Nigou out of his hand and wrapped the burgundy scarf around the small body. 

He gave the dog back to Kuroko and backed away before Nigou could show how grateful he was.

”There is only trouble with you!” Kagami snarled, but Nigou only barked and wagged his tail.

 

The big breakthrough happened next spring. They had an important practice match against Touou and Kagami was nowhere to be found.

”Kuroko, have you got any idea where your stupid light of a boyfriend can be?” Their coach asked, irritated. The shadow only shook his head and rushed out of the gym to find mentioned light.

He passed the locker rooms when he heard ruffling and Kagami’s annoyed voice.

”Stop moving already! There is only one leg left!”

Kuroko opened the door silently and his chin dropped because of the sight in front of him. On the bench, there was Nigou with Kagami above him, trying to put his jersey on.

”Woff,” Nigou barked back in excitement, looking up at the redhead.

”Say, does torturing me cause you pleasure?” Kagami asked on a tired voice and Nigou wagged his tail. ”You are just as bad as Kuroko.”

”Woff,” Nigou barked again, his tail speeding up because of the mention of his owner.

”We are done!” Kagami groaned as he put Nigou’s leg successfully into the jersey, then slumped down to the bench. Nigou walked up to him and licked his face. Kagami did not do anything, only patted his head. After a few seconds, the redhead stood up and scooped up the dog too. ”Come on, everyone is waiting!”


End file.
